


Space Police

by EreAsha



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (because in this it's already an au so why not), Gen, and pidge is like... a tree person, coran and allura are humans, hunk is a ... rock person i guess, i plan to add art to this eventually, lance is kinda like a fish person with scales and gills but can be on land, shiro and keith are both galra, the rest of the gang are a variation of aliens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 02:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10427646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EreAsha/pseuds/EreAsha
Summary: While stargazing one night, Allura and Coran are surprised to find a shooting star heading straight towards them.The Prompt





	

**Author's Note:**

> I asked for prompts on my [tumblr](http://lovesanimefanart.tumblr.com/) and got this one. So I wrote a story for it. Hope you guys all enjoy!

“Allura, this is ridiculous.” Coran shook his head as he watched his cousin look through the telescope. “Even if aliens exist, which they may or may not, who says they’re gonna be any more advanced than we are? They could still be at the point in history where there’s no sentient life!”

“Ssssh!” Allura waved him off, a grin on her face. “We’re hardly the oldest solar system. There are places we can’t even see. Besides, there’s a ton of UFO sightings all the time. We just gotta find them. Or spot them… Hey, Coran, how could we hail down some aliens to visit?”

“That is a good question.” Coran frowned and sat down on the grass next to Allura, and stroked his moustache in thought. “My best guess would be that we’d have to have some sort of signal for them. No doubt, there’s a sort of intergalactic sign people use in order to call down aliens from other planets. However, we’ve yet to even make it to Mars. It is doubtful that anything other than benevolent aliens would be making their way to our planet because of it.”

Allura sighed and straightened up, frowning at her telescope. After a moment, she dropped down, so that she was sitting in the grass next to Coran, and just watched the town from the hilltop. “I suppose you’re correct. It’s sad then. We’re never going to see the aliens while we’re alive. Not unless some evil conqueror comes and that isn’t really the way I wanna meet some aliens.”

Coran laughed lightly and shook his head. “Well, why don’t you make a wish then? Look!” Coran pointed out towards the stars. “There’s a shooting star there you can wish upon.” He had given his wish to Allura. He had caught the falling star, so it should be his wish. Instead, he was kind, and had given it to his cousin.

“Thank you, Coran.” She smiled as she turned to the star, and closed her eyes to make a wish.

**-Earthlings you should move!-**

Allura and Coran jumped at the sudden voice and looked around for the sudden voice. It was Allura who looked up first, to see her shooting star heading straight towards them.

**-Move it already!-**

That was a different voice than the first one. More angry. Still, they scrambled down the hill. Coran even had the insight to grab their telescope. It was a good thing they had moved. Where they had been sitting was a strange ship. A space ship. Allura’s eyes were wide, as she stared at it. There was a split moment where Allura and Coran just looked at each other before they were both dashing back up the hill and to the ship.

They were both amazed to see five aliens emerge from the ship. They had to be aliens. They weren’t human, that was for sure. Two of them seemed kind of like cats. Well, if cats were purple. Another of them had scales and looked like they possibly had gills. The forth one looked study, as in, he looked like he was built out of a mountain. And the shortest of these aliens looked like they had grown out of a tree. It was a very odd sight. The only two that looked like they belonged together were the two cat like aliens. The rest of them were just a group stuck together.

It was one of the cats who ended up speaking. He, at least Allura and Coran thought it was a he, smiled lightly at them, with a soft expression on his face. “Sorry. Usually we’re better about landing. However-“

“Lance had to mess everything up!” The other cat was glaring at the scaly man. Allura and Coran both made a note that that meant that the scaly man’s name was Lance.

“Shut up Keith!” Lance scowled at the smaller of the cats. “I only messed up because you were in my face!”

“Hunk, Pidge, please.” The first of the cats sighed and the two others pulled Lance and Keith apart. The rock got Lance and the tree got Keith. It was strange, almost surreal. Here was not just one alien, but five. Yet, they seemed so human. Maybe it was just how sentient creatures acted. Or maybe it was just a coincidence that these five aliens were so human.

“So… What brings you five here?” Coran asked now, eyes on them. That was an important question.

“We’re a part of an intergalactic team known as Voltron.” The bigger cat spoke. “To put it in terms you would understand-“

“We’re space police.” Lance grinned.

“Space… Police?” Allura questioned now.

The bigger cat sighed and shook his head. “I suppose that is the best way to put it, yes. Under galactic law, underdeveloped planets, that is, planets who have yet to leave their solar system, are not to be bothered. However, someone has plainly broken that rule. They’ve taken residence on this planet, and are using it as a base. Our mission is to find him, and extract him.”

“Riiiiight… Okay. So… Good luck with that then. I guess.” Coran frowned lightly and Allura nudged him.

“Coran! We gotta work with these aliens!” Her eyes were sparkling. She was so excited. It made Coran’s frown deepen before he sighed and nodded.

“Thank you for helping us.” The rock guy, Hunk or Pidge, spoke now. “Actually, we have a picture of what this criminal looks like. Pidge, could you get it out?” Allura and Coran made the note that the rock guy was Hunk, and the tree person was Pidge.

“Actually, Shiro’s the leader. So he has it.”

Well, that accounted for everyone. The big purple cat was Shiro. The small purple cat was Keith. The scaly, fish like man was Lance. The rock guy was Hunk, and the tree person was Pidge. It was… Such a mismatch of a group. But… It seemed to fit.

It only took Shiro a moment to pull the picture out. Allura and Coran peered at it, not expecting to recognize anyone. But when they did, both of their shoulders slumped.

“That’s… It’s our president.” Coran started. “The head of our government. You can’t just take him without a lot of bad stuff happening for us.”

“He’ll only be president for four years though… So if you want to wait with us until then…” Allura’s eyes glinted. She wanted to know about the aliens, maybe even make friends with them.

Keith seemed irritated at the suggestion. “Shiro, you can’t possibly-“

“I think that’s a great idea.” Shiro cut Keith off, causing the smaller man to fume. “We cannot, in good conscious, destabilize your world order without good cause. If he is not causing active harm to your planet or your civilization, we can wait. Having a place to stay and people who know will be beneficial to our mission.”

Lance pumped a hand into the air. “Sweet! House party time!”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [send me any more prompts](http://lovesanimefanart.tumblr.com/ask). I currently have one one prompt to write first.


End file.
